This invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a hand tool for both cutting a hose to length and inserting a fitting in the end of a hose.
In the field it is often necessary, when working with hoses, to cut the hoses to length, and to insert fittings into the hoses that are so cut. In the past there have been provided tools that will cut hoses, and other tools that will insert fittings. However, it has been necessary to utilize two separate tools for these operations.